Conventionally, there has been known a method for managing, by using RFID tags, materials which are moved in and out via a plurality of points, the method including the steps of:
registering the materials and data of IC tags attached to the respective materials in such a way that each of the materials and the data corresponding thereto are associated with each other;
transmitting and receiving information on the materials and the IC tags corresponding thereto at times of the materials being moved in and out; and
checking the registered information on the materials and the IC tags corresponding thereto at the times of the materials being moved in and out (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).